This I Promise You
by Cassie14
Summary: J/C fic, sap sap sap! Cassie goes to Jake after a battle, but can he help her?


**A/N**  
I heard this on the radio yesterday, and thought it applied to J/C...so here is a song-fic I tried out.  
  
***song belongs to N*Sync, and the Animorphs belong to KAA***  
  
  
This I Promise You  
  
  
When the visions around you,  
Bring tears to your eyes  
  
Cassie was crying in the barn after a particularly horrible battle, wondering when it would all end. All the nightmares, battles, lies...  
  
And all that surround you,  
Are secrets and lies  
  
Cassie's parents came in, asking where she had been, and why she missed dinner. She mumbles something about being at the beach with Rachel, and they shook their heads and left. She started to cry again, wishing that she didn't have to lie to them; that the war could just be over.   
Cassie watched her parents get into their car and drive off, probably to grocery shop. She climbed onto her bicycle and rode over to Jake's. She hoped that he was home, and parked her bicycle in the back. Immediately after she rang the bell, he opened the door. Seeing her tear-stained face, he took her in his arms, and brought her inside.  
  
I'll be your strength,  
I'll give you hope,  
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
The one you should call,  
Was standing here all along..  
  
Jake sat Cassie on the couch. She looked around, then at Jake.  
"My parents are away for the week, and Tom's at The Sharing," he said, noticing the look on her face. She gave a sigh of relief, then leaned her head onto Jakes shoulder and cried. He circled his arms around her and rested his chin on the top of her head.  
  
And I will take  
You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you  
  
"Jake, when will it be over? The war, the lies, the hurt..." She said, trailing off.   
Jake was quiet for a few minutes. Then, pulling her closer, he whispered into her ear, "I don't know Cassie. But I do know that through it all, I'll be here for you."  
  
I've loved you forever,  
In lifetimes before  
And I promise you never...  
Will you hurt anymore  
I give you my word  
I give you my heart (give you my heart)  
This is a battle we've won  
And with this vow,  
Forever has now begun...  
  
Cassie leaned her head onto Jake's chest, and closed her eyes.   
Jake whispered, "We'll find a way to make it end Cassie. We'll find a way."  
  
  
Just close your eyes (close your eyes)  
Each loving day (each loving day)  
I know this feeling won't go away (no..)  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you..  
This I promise you.."  
  
  
Cassie opened her eyes, and looked up at Jake. She was surprised to notice that he had closed his eyes, too. She leaned up and softly kissed him. His eyes opened, and he gently kissed her back.   
  
  
  
  
Over and over I fall (over and over I fall)  
When I hear you call  
Without you in my life baby  
I just wouldn't be living at all...  
  
Cassie slid her arms around Jake's neck, deepening the kiss. He pulled her closer. She was a little surprised, but pleased. He gently parted her lips and slid his tongue inside. She replied with an equally passionate kiss.   
  
And I will take (I will take you in my arms)  
You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong (right where you belong)  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you baby  
  
Just close your eyes   
Each loving day (each loving day)  
I know this feeling won't go away (no..)  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
  
Cassie slid her hands through Jake's hair. She smiled as he answered with a groan, but then pulled her mouth away from his. "Should we be doing this?" She asked Jake.  
"Mmmm, you're right, Cass. We should probably stop." He looked at her, and noticed the slightly dejected look on her face. "Unless you want to..."   
Cassie looked at him, "Do you want to? I don't, but if you do..."  
Jake smiled at her, "Not exactly." He leaned down and began to kiss her again.  
  
  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
Ooh, I promise you... 


End file.
